Gladiatrix
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Mai hime no me pertenece. Natsuki Kuga se niega a cumplir con su deber, así lo es Shizuru Fujino, más el destino tiene otros planes...
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando Shizuru Viola escapó de casa y decidió refugiarse como una virgen hestiana nunca se le ocurrió que en vez de pasar desapercibida por los maleantes sólo atraería pervertidos .**

**Ahora mismo con su escasa toga blanca y un pañuelo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, se encontraba arrinconada en callejón sucio de Tebas, por un guerrero maloliente y depravado, cuyas manos se acercaban a tocar uno de sus brazos expuestos**

**\- Hnnnn una virgen...- murmuro relamiendo se los labios el hombre mientras inhalaba el olor de Shizuru- que suerte la mía**

**Shizuru se pegó más ala pared donde estaba tratando de evitar el contacto con su atacante. Ladeo la cabeza evitando su olor **

**\- Alejarse de mi!- grito Shizuru haciendo reír a el guerrero**

**\- Despues de que consiga lo que quiero...- respondió tomando el paño del rostro de la castaña**

**\- Kya!- grito Shizuru ahora golpeando a el cuerpo corpulento sobre ella**

**\- Hey! Déjala ir! - una voz irrumpió el ataque del hombre sobre ella. **

**Shizuru abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados hace unos segundos y miró a una mujer en la entrada del callejón , una espada en su cinto.**

**\- Piérdete niña!- se burlo el hombre cuando vio a la pequeña mujer que había hablado- anda márchate al menos que quieras unirte a la fiesta- sugirió con mirada lujuriosa causando al estómago de Shizuru revolverse **

**Para sorpresa de ambos, la tercera persona se rió duro haciendo eco entre el angosto callejón **

**\- Te diré que. - la mujer entró más en el lugar y Shizuru tenía una mejor vista de ella- te daré una última oportunidad para ir, sólo si lo haces en los próximos cinco segundos - y la mujer era hermosa a pesar de vestir ropas de hombre.**

**Shizuru observó el intercambio , ambos ahora manteniendo la mirada fija en el otro. Fue el hombre quien desenfundo su espada primero**

**\- Pensaba divertirme contigo también. Pero no me gusta de tu tipo- gruño atacando a la joven que esquivó con gracias la primer estocada **

**\- Yo te si una oportunidad...- la guerrera suspiro pesadamente antes de tomar un tronco pequeño abandonado en una carreta cercana y enfrentar al hombre.**

**No tomo más de tres movimientos para que el hombre yaciera inconsciente en el suelo .**

**\- Espero que aprendas tu lección- dijo la mujer tirando el palo en su lugar y volviendo su vista hacia la castaña.- te encuentras bien?- cuestiono quedamente dando pasos hacia la chica.**

**Shizuru observó los ojos esmeralda mirando a ella. Un calor se propagó por su cuerpo. - mmmm...si, gracias- respondió recobrando su compostura **

**\- Es bueno saber.- sonrió la guerrera- bueno, mi trabajo esta hecho, debo ir,ve con cuidado. - y con eso volvió en sus pasos había el mercado bullicioso.**

**Shizuru corrió tras ella.- espera!- grito al darle alcancen**

**La guerrera volvió su atención a ella- si?**

**\- Puedo ir contigo?- la ojiverde frunció el ceño**

**\- Puedo acompañarte a tu templo pero eso es todo- dijo- tengo asuntos que tratar. Asuntos, como huir de su deber con el emperador romano **

**Shizuru aceptaría lo que pudiera- bien!- celebró caminando a su lado.- puedo saber tu nombre?- inquirió a su acompañante de viaje**

**\- Natsuki...**

**\- Natsuki. - reafirmo Shizuru- mi nombre es Shizuru- se presentó**

**\- Bueno, Shizuru. Muéstrame el camino a ese templo tuyo , tenemos que llegar ahí antes de que anochezca o tendremos que dormir bajo las estrellas**

**Shizuru frunció el ceño, ella no dormiría en el suelo!- es por aquí, justo a las afueras de la ciudad- dijo apretando el paso.**

**Natsuki sonrió, sabía que el incentivo de dormir fuera sería una gran motivación , además ella misma quería dormir bajo un techo para variar.**

**Caminaron un par de horas aproximadamente antes de llegar el templo de Hestia. Justo a tiempo para ver el ocaso .**

**Shizuru lideró el camino entrando por una de las grandes puertas de madera del templo, Natsuki muy de cerca, sin embargo el alivio de ambas se vio empañado por los guardias del emperador que ya se encontraban en el lugar **

**\- Princesa Shizuru, hemos esperado todo el día por usted.- hablo el hombre fornido que mantenía el casco de su armadura bajo el brazo y caminaba para estar a dos pasos de la castaña**

**Shizuru se cruzó de brazos, su huida una fracaso**

**\- Y mira que tenemos aquí. Kuga...- gruño el guardia- así que has decidido cumplir tu deber después de todo?**

**\- Reito...- gruñó en desdén , su propia huía fracasada.**

**Reito sonrió . Sin querer había encontrado por el precio de uno a los dos objetos de deseo del emparedar Fujino, era su día de suerte.**

**Shizuru que no comprendía nada inquirió- se conocen?**

**Natsuki se limitó a gruñir sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Reito sin embargo se pavoneó - Kuga se supone sea el guerrero designado a su guarda, como nuevo líder de la guardia personal del emperador y general del ejército romano. Pero, se había perdido de nuestra vista hace unos días , justo después de que su padre le concediera tales dotes.- Reito rió- pero veo que ha guardado de usted en mi ausencia , el emperador estará complacido.**

**El destino era cruel, pensaron ambas mujeres, ya que de quien huían era la persona a su lado. El único feliz de la situación era Reito, que no podía esperar para tomar el lugar de Kuga como líder de la guardia personal , general del ejército y futuro consorte de Shizuru. Ahora que Kuga estaba en su terreno deshacerse de ella sería más sencillo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roma

Shizuru y Natsuki compartían caballo, con las manos enlazadas a la silla de montar, y, Natsuki presupone que Reito no les hizo caminar todo el viaje de vuelta al emperador sólo porque Shizuru era su hija.

Cansada del silencio Natsuki habló desde su posición detrás de la castaña.- Asi que una virgen ...?

El aliento en su oído y tono ronco en la voz de Kuga le hizo estremecer pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo- Asi que un desertor...?- respondió Shizuru de manera mordaz.

Natsuki resopló y se mantuvo callada el resto del camino, mientras que Shizuru reprimió una sonrisa.

Una hora más de viaje y tras atravesar el bullicio de la ciudad , se encontraban frente a el emperador de Roma Fujino IV .

\- Lleven a ella a sus recamaras- ordenó a los guardias alrededor del salón para que escoltaran a Shizuru- ya hablare más tarde contigo .

Shizuru no le miró y simplemente caminó a sus aposentos, realmente necesitaba una larga ducha.

Natsuki por su parte fue arrojada a el suelo a los pies del emperador aún con sus muñecas atadas.

\- He traído a alguien más, señor- se congratulo Reito haciendo una reverencia a su líder

Fujino observó la interacción entre Reito y Natsuki , nada que no esperara , sin embargo se veía en la obligación de reconocerle

\- Buen trabajo Kanzaki- Reito sonrió, el emperador hizo señas a otro guardia- has que el cocinero le prepare una banquete y lleven a el con los nuevos esclavos para que elija a las que más le gusten para pasar la noche- el guardia asintió y llevó a Reito con el.

Fujino observo a Natsuki de rodillas en el suelo de mármol y suspiró- Déjenos solos!- clamo al resto de los guardias en el enorme lugar

\- Porque haces esto? Estoy buscando lo mejor para ti!- llamó el emperador arrojando una daga frente a Natsuki.

Natsuki le tomó de inmediato y cortó sus ataduras para después estar en pie.

\- No es algo que yo desee - respondió

Fujino rió mirando fijamente al guerrero- Como servir a Roma es algo que no deseas!? Tu y yo nos criamos juntos! No hay nadie a más a quien le confiaría a Roma y mi hija! - gruñó

\- Porque quieres que tome tu lugar? Aún eres joven tienes un largo tiempo por delante ...- Fujino le cortó

\- Me estoy muriendo...y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda ayudarme en ello...- los ojos de Natsuki se ampliaron- así que es mi deber dejar a Roma en manos de alguien que no le dejará caer frente a nadie. Tu eres el mejor guerrero y tu sentido del honor es el más correcto , se que tampoco dejarías a mi hija...

\- No entiendo la política...- dijo Natsuki cediendo un poco.

Fujino rió palmeando su espalda- yo te mostrare como mantener a raya a los patricios !

Natsuki sonrió.- quiero que entiendas que esto no lo hago por poder ...

\- Lo se, por eso serás la elección perfecta, tu ambición no te cegara o se interpondrá con las necesidades de Roma...además de que te necesito en el frente, pronto, los mongoles han superado una de nuestras fronteras y contigo al mando de mis tropas les sacarás de allí enseguida, le diré a Shizuru que se encuentre contigo más tarde en la cena, y será mejor que se comiencen a conocer antes de tu partida en dos días , porque cuando vuelvas lo primero en tu lista de deberes será su boda.

Natsuki sonrió a su amigo, siendo emperador o no, el siempre fue demasiado entusiasta.

Shizuru por su parte disfrutaba de un baño de leche que su amiga Cleopatra le recomendara .

Shizuru cerro los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la tonalidad verde esmeralda mirando a ella. Su cuerpo sintió una onda cálida . Luego recordó la voz de la mujer justo detrás de su oído mientras estaban en el caballo, y una onda de excitación se instauró en su centro.

Shizuru a regañadientes abrió los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Tenías que escoger a ella de todas las opciones...padre? - recriminó en la soledad del baño. Shizuru recordó que hace años cuando visitaba la plaza y los guerreros se encontraban entrenando , un cierto soldado con el cabello medianoche le llamó la atención y desde entonces sus ojos se negaron a no verle cada vez que era posible. Ella misma se sorprende de no haberle reconocido al instante, de haberlo hecho abrió huido de ella a pesar de no querer nada más que permanecer a su lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki odiaba los bacanales, sin embargo ahí se encontraba, asistiendo a uno como los cánones del César así los disponían.

Natsuki sonrió de manera apretada a una esclava que repartía las copas de vino tinto a la alta sociedad romana. Natsuki bebió más de la mitad de su bebida en una sola toma y se reclinó en los cojines finamente bordados mirando a su alrededor entre los cuerpos semidesnudos uno junto al otro compartiendo besos calientes y caricias nada castas. Natsuki arrugo la nariz.

\- Uno pensaría que un héroe guerrero romano de su altura estaría más allá de complacido con los placeres carnales.

Natsuki levantó la vista a su derecha donde no muy lejos un gran banquete de carnes y frutas exóticas estaban a la vista. Shizuru se encontraba disfrutando de frutos en almíbar , sosteniendo su propio vino en la mano, sus ojos fijos en los de Natsuki.

Natsuki se incorporó ligeramente- Confio en que tales dotes deben ser compartidos con sólo la persona anhelada, más no sólo deseada...

Shizuru sonrió - Natsuki es peculiar. No siente el deseo de probar lo que hay a su alrededor? Mi padre lo ha dispuesto no sólo para Reito- Ambas observaron al hombre en compañía de dos mujeres jóvenes con el pecho descubierto compartiendo besos. - el parece no dejar ir la ocasión, estarán lejos de casa en los próximos días, es lógico que deseen disfrutar de lo que podría ser su último bacanal- Shizuru llego para estar sentada junto a la peliazul

Natsuki observó a la joven castaña a su lado que se encontraba ataviada con exquisita seda blanca dejando una gran cantidad de su piel al descubierto. Shizuru si misma observó a la guerrera que había cambiado a sus ropas del ejército romano en cuero marrón oscuro y tela azul .

\- Yo disfruto del simple hecho de respirar, muchos ya no tienen ese privilegio - afirmó tomando otra copa de vino

Shizuru levantó una ceja - Se refiere a todas la vidas que a tomado? Les considera desdichados?- inquirió la morena remedando su acción

\- Morir en batalla no es una pena, es un orgullo, salvo que lo hagas como un traidor o un cobarde. - aseguró la peliazul

Shizuru sonrió , comenzaba a ver porque su padre estimaba tanto a esta persona , a diferencia de Reito , que también era un logrado guerrero , esta mujer mantenía la mente en su lugar , algo poco común.

\- Pensé que morir sólo era morir. No hay más que eso.

\- Asi es, el hecho es el mismo, todo depende de la manera en que lo hagas. Todo depende de como se hacen las cosas para llegar a un objetivo. Siempre se puede hacer algo de una manera honorable o de una manera degradante, eso es lo que nos diferencia a los unos de los otros. - aseveró Natsuki - toma como ejemplo este lugar en este momento- Shizuru observó a la peliazul- alguien como Reito se siente atrevido por alguien presente aquí, y decide aprovechar el momento teniendo sexo con quien desea. Sin embargo, alguien como yo, si encuentra a alguien interesante , diálogo con ella, le observo y busco en ojos lo que quiere. - los ojos de Shizuru nunca abandonaron los de Natsuki en ningún momento. Unos minutos más manteniendo su posición , Shizuru se rió a carcajadas. Natsuki frunció el ceño. - dije algo divertido?

\- Natsuki es acaso diciéndome que se encuentra atraída hacia mi? Esto tiene que ver con lo que mi padre desea? - escudriño Shizuru con el ceño fruncido- yo no disfruto de los juegos y bromas.

\- Yo tampoco. Se lo que el César desea, y acepte cumplir con ello; más, yo no hago juegos o bromas, me resulta intrigante todo en ti. Me parece que lo tienes todo y a la vez no quieres nada, más aún así deseas más de lo que tienes...- Shizuru se sorprendió, esta mujer le había leído como un papiro- no te juzgo, porque soy igual, te he observado y se piensas lo mismo sobre todo lo que nos rodea en este momento, pienso que podemos encontrar un punto medio y partir de ahí. - Natsuki tendió su copa ofreciendo un brindis. Shizuru observó más que la decisión en el rostro de la guerrera, la mujer que siempre había encontrado atrayente sentía lo mismo hacia ella y le estaba pidiendo partir de ahí. Shizuru no lo dudo un segundo más, choco su copa con la otra y bebieron su respectivo vino.

Reito que había observado la interacción todo el tiempo y empujo a las mujeres que ahora besaban su pecho y cuello al descubierto, y salió del salón rompiendo todo a su paso. Sabía a ciencia cierta que tendría que impedir el regreso de la batalla a roma de esa mujer o sus planes nunca llegarían a término.

Mientras tanto en la gran sala Natsuki le contaba a Shizuru sobre como se unión a las legiones romanas a muy pequeña edad y como su única pasión era la de servir para proteger a los débiles sin ninguna expectativa, pero también sabía que Roma le necesitaba así como su amigo . Shizuru a su vez le contó sobre sus primeros años he intereses . Disfrutaron de la velada a pesar de que ambas eran reacias a estar en el lugar. El César observo complacido , el futuro de Roma estaba en buenas manos, así como lo era la felicidad de su hija.


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuru estaba embelesada observando en las alturas de la escalinata a su general y comandante de la guardia real mientras entrenaba. Shizuru incluso a metros de distancia tenía una vista magnífica de los músculos tensos y firmes en los brazos y piernas de Natsuki, inconscientemente se lamió los labios.

\- Una gran guerrera, cierto?

Shizuru se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz junto a ella.

-... Si, eso parece...- respondió Shizuru recuperando su compostura.

El César sonrió, sabía que Shizuru tenía un particular interés en su amiga y por lo que vio la noche anterior sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

\- Pues más vale que lo sea y no haya perdido su práctica y letalidad, tiene que volver de una sola pieza tras su batalla con nuestros enemigos.- dijo el César observando el entrenamiento de Natsuki, como siempre un placer a la vista.

Shizuru no conocía esa información - Va a partir?

El César asintió- Asi es, mañana al salir el sol, ella y Reito estarán partiendo de aquí para enfrentar a los enemigos de Roma , los mongoles son fieros atacantes y despiadados oponentes, pero es por ello que mando a mis mejores guerreros. Después de que vuelva con la victoria , Natsuki y tu estarán contrayendo matrimonio.

Shizuru no respondió, su vista se enfocó por completo en Natsuki que había derribado a su décimo oponente, una sonrisa ligera apareció en el rostro de Shizuru, Natsuki era invencible, no había manera de que no volviera de esta batalla.

Más tarde en el día, Natsuki estaba inspeccionando las armas y armaduras que estrían llevando en esta cruzada; sabía que los mongoles eran temibles y despiadados en la batalla y más grandes físicamente que ellos, por ello, era de vital importancia que cada hombre fuese armado con al menos tres armas, su agilidad y certeza tendría que bastar para acabar con sus oponentes en un máximo de dos golpes por hombre.

\- No confías en mi? Estoy más que capacitado en estos términos .

Natsuki sonrió bajando una espada corta y dejándola con el resto del arsenal, Reito era más allá de molesto para ella , su prepotencia le mataría pronto.

\- Yo no estimo nada sobre ti, donde tienes que demostrar algo es en el campo de batalla.- Natsuki hizo su camino a la salida del cuarto de armas- suerte...- dijo fuera del lugar.

Reito apretó su mandíbula

Natsuki llego a los jardines del complejo y observó a Shizuru en las cercanías de una gran fuente dando indicaciones a algunos sirvientes. Natsukir rió , la castaña era tan mandona como su padre.

\- Serás una gran emperatriz - felicitó acercándose a ella

Shizuru volvió su atención a Natsuki que le miraba divertida- Mi padre no se hará cargo de esto, así que sólo quedo yo para evitar que nuestros visitantes no encuentren en ruinas el lugar.- asevero Shizuru

\- De ser así, buen trabajo entonces! Sin duda encuentro agradable el lugar por entero- Natsuki dio una mirada de complicidad a la castaña, causando a Shizuru ruborizarse.

Natsuki volvió a reír, la castaña muy a su pesar era...linda, más allá de su fachada dura y superflua , Natsuki podía ver su nobleza . Le gustaba.

\- Natsuki ikezu ! - regañó

Compartieron el resto del día juntas, platicando de todo y nada a la vez, tenían una conexión inmediata y sin esfuerzo.

Natsuki ajustó su armadura ligera que sólo cubría de metal sus puntos letales, el resto bastaría con el cuero, colocó una daga en una de sus botas y dos espadas en su cinto. El momento había llegado.

Shizuru no se atrevió a dar una despedida a la peliazul y su séquito , observó a la distancia su partida y la bendición que el César daba a sus guerreros.

Tres días se estimaba que la lucha se libraría , dos días de viaje y uno de batalla. Shizuru esperaría, sin embargo la enfermedad de su padre le derrumbó al día siguiente de la partida de sus hombres, jamás se recuperaría, en el tercer día el César había perecido a causa de la enfermedad. Los guerreros del César volverían hasta el cuarto día , Reito y si informado que Natsuki había perecido en el campo de batalla y su cuerpo fue incinerado en el lugar , Shizuru se encontró devastada ante sus pérdidas , fue Reito quien tomó el lugar de Natsuki, como fue dispuesto, Reito se convirtió en el nuevo emperador de Roma con Shizuru como su emperatriz.

GLADIATRIX? SI VIERON EL GLADIADOR ENTENDERÁN ESTO ;) AUNQUE TIENE UN MONTÓN DE MI PROPIA COSECHA :D EN EL PRÓXIMO ESTARÉ RELATANDO LO SUCEDIDO EN LA BATALLA


	5. Chapter 5

El calor en campo abierto era abrazador, Natsuki no se había equivocado, este sería un día duro. Y empeoraba por el segundo, a no menos de un par de kilómetros dos cuadrillas del doble de sus pelotón les esperaban, con hombres más corpulentos y más desandados . Natsuki sabía que no sólo sería, duro, si no un milagro si todos salían de esta, Natsuki confiaba en que almenos la mayoría de los hombres con ella fueren la mitad de diestros en el campo , de lo que ella misma.

\- Descansen! Esperaremos el alba para atacar, lo haremos en su campamento en cuanto enciendan el fuego , será mejor que estén preparados, no pierdan un sólo movimiento o será su muerte! - todos los soldados asintieron y desmontaron en busca de sombra, algunos bebieron agua .

Reito se acercó a Natsuki - porque esperamos?- dijo entre dientes.

\- Tenemos la desventaja , en algo más que números, incluso el clima esta en nuestra contra, los hombres necesitan un respiro, y la sorpresa tendrá que ser nuestra mejor arma- gruñó Natsuki afilando su espada.

Reito dio media vuelta maldiciendo a Natsuki todo el camino hasta su caballo.

Horas más tarde la avanzada liderada por Natsuki se infiltró en el campamento enemigo, cincuenta hombres atacarían a su lado y después de ello la caballería comandada por Reito debería dar el tiempo final en el medio de la confusión, nunca sucedió, justo antes de que Natsuki iniciara su ataque, la caballería alertó a los mongoles , ni medio minuto después, el baño de sangre se desato.

Humo, metal chocando con metal, el olor pesado en el aire cargado con sangre y sudor, el amanecer estaba llegando ahora y más de un centenar de hombres estaban muertos.

Natsuki inhaló buscando aire para sus pulmones, sus ojos empañados en sudor y sangre le mostraban un campo de batalla igualado, al menos cincuenta hombres en cada bando se mantenían en la batalla. Una espalda larga voló en dirección de su cabeza , Natsuki se agachó y empuñando su arma cortó de un tajo la garganta del enemigo, la sangre proyectada manchando su rostro aún más.

Natsuki utilizó sus pulgares para limpiar su vista. Sus hombres habían permanecido en pie más que el enemigo, al parecer, eran tan buenos como el César decía.

De la nada, dos grandes hombres le atacaron al par, obligando a Natsuki a defenderse incluso con la funda de su espada, deteniendo a duras penas el ataque, un hombre se precipitó en su ayuda, dejándole en un mano a mano, cuando atravesó su espada en el pecho del gran hombre , alguien le atacó desde atrás perforando su costado derecho, sangre manó de su boca, componiendo un paso, dio media vuelta para ver a Reito empujando más en su herida

-... Q.. Que..?- gorgoteó logrando conectar un puñetazo en la quijada, derribando a Reito. Su anillo dado por el César debido a su rango le dejaría una marca permanente.

\- maldito, carbón...-gruñó antes de caer en el suelo, perdiendo toda noción de su entorno.

Reito se levantó del suelo escupiendo la sangre de su diente perdido .

\- Maldita!- gruñó pateando el cuerpo inerte de Natsuki. Observando con agrado su trabajo , miró brillar el anillo de oro puro perteneciente sólo a su rango. Lo tomó de la mano en el suelo. Sonriendo.- ahora esto es mío, así como lo será Roma!- se mofó en una sonrisa sangrienta.

Natsuki quedó tendida en el medio del campo de batalla con el resto de los cadáveres...sus hombres al mando de Reito en camino de vuelta a Roma.

Traficantes de esclavos se beneficiaban de situaciones como esta, campos de batallas, saqueando todo lo que encontraran, dejando los cuerpos básicamente desnudos...

En este momento una caravana de traficantes merodeaba el campo desértico en el medio del día, cuando tenían le certeza de que nadie de su gente se atrevería a venir en busca de ellos para devolverlos a sus familias, hoy sería su día de suerte.

El líder, llegó al cuerpo de Natsuki en busca de alguna insignia , sabía q por sus ropas que tenía que ser el líder de estos hombres o el más cercano a el, eso indicaba riqueza, así que buscando en sus ropas, escucho un gemido, frunciendo el ceño continuó su actividad, un gemido más fuerte sonó.

\- Hay uno vivo!- gritó a su gente que de inmediato fueron en su ayuda, corroborando el hecho , fueron en busca de las mujeres curanderas que viajaban siempre con ellos para mantener con vida su mercancía, seres humanos.

\- Llevará mucho trabajo pero creo que sobrevivirá.- dijo la anciana mirando a el líder. El líder asintió.

\- Hagan lo necesario, alimenten le bien, la quiero fuerte , le venderemos a los que buscan luchadores para sus casas .

En el entendimiento de las órdenes de su líder, los hombres cargaron el cuerpo a una de las carretas y las mujeres le curaron de inmediato. Era ahora una mercancía valiosa.

Tres semanas tardaron en llegar a Tebas, uno de los principales centros de comercio.

Natsuki fue puesta con el resto de esclavos en una hilera encadenados. El líder arreglando su ingreso a las subastas.

\- Ahora! Una mujer fuerte, con músculo y mirada feroz, una campeona! - gritó el subastador cuando Natsuki fue señalada después de sus "compañeros" , una simple tela blanca cubriendo su desnudez .

Decenas de ojos mirándole, y Natsuki sólo esperaba que su destino fuera una casa de graduadores y no una esclava sexual para alguien con el dinero para comprar ella. Ese sería su peor final, ella era una guerrera y moriría en el campo de batalla, no pasaría el resto de sus días como un pedazo de carne.

\- Quinientas monedas de oro!- se escucho el clamor entre los compradores . La oferta más alta en toda la subasta. Nadie superó ese número .

\- Vendida! Al entrenador Yukki!- su destino estaba sellado.


	6. Chapter 6

SE QUE ODIAN A REITO, YO TAMBIÉN JAJA Y ESTAMOS LEJOS DE DEJAR DE HACERLO JEJEJE DISFRUTEN!

Natsuki nunca fue tímida de su cuerpo, como guerrera había aprendido a perder el pudor sobre los diversos estados de desnudez, ver a alguien desnudo en su mayor tiempo no le causaría la menor inquietud, y a su vez se sentía bastante segura de su propio.

Natsuki no tenía vergüenza, pero, ahora mismo mientras mujeres esclavas fregaban cada parte de su cuerpo con ímpetu , Natsuki se sentía degradada, no era debido a el acto en si, si no, lo que representaba, ella había perdido su estatus, uno que jamás quizo alardear, y ahora añoraba poseer. Este simple acto de friega significaba que había perdido la capacidad de decisión sobre si misma, se había convertido en una posesión, era repugnante.

Dos palmadas tronaron en la pequeña y sucia pocilga donde se encontraba , las esclavas detuvieron sus cuidados.

\- Salgan!- ordenó la voz femenina. Las mujeres obedecieron sin rechistar. Natsuki permanecía en su lugar, una capa fina de humedad rodeando su piel.

Nao Yukki, había heredado de su marido un mercader adinerado e influyente no sólo su dinero y poder si no también su gusto por los gladiadores, y su casa era digna de proporcionar grandes de ellos, pero había fracasado en su ímpetu por incursionar mujeres . Eso estaba por cambiar, Yukki se deleitó con la vista ante ella, un cuerpo exquisitamente trabajado, cada músculo tenso a la vista , era embriagador.

Natsuki siquiera se inmutó, no era su lugar.

Yukki jamás despegó sus ojos del bello espécimen frente a ella incluso cuando los ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los verde oliva.

\- Tu serás la nueva gladiatrix de la cada Yukki, debes estar orgullosa de eso- dijo sin duda en su tono.

\- Si, señora- respondió Natsuki sin dejar caer la vista. Nao se deleitó , sería pronto tema de conversación en las altas esferas y si el emperador y la emperatriz les gustaba lo que veían pronto le convertirían en noble.

Nao llevó su mano a la taza de la mejilla de Natsuki- tu piel es suave, incluso en estas condiciones...fascinante- murmuró. Natsuki no dijo nada.- Tate será el encargado de entrenar a ti, no me defraudes y te verás pronto disfrutando esto.- sonrió maliciosa, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Natsuki salió del pequeño cuarto. Las esclavas volvieron a su labor , una vez limpia y vestida con algo parecido a un saco de patatas Natsuki fue llevada a las barracas donde en el área común se estaba sirviendo la comida.

Natsuki permaneció en silencio apartada del resto , en su mayoría hombres y por lo que veía sólo una chica más a parte de ella estaban ahí.

Milagrosamente Natsuki pasó la comida sin ser molestada por nadie.

\- La comida a terminado! Muevan ese culo, gusanos!- un vocerron llamó la atención de todos.

Un hombre rubio y patillas largas con látigo en mano y espada en el cinto estaba frente a los diez hombres y dos mujeres. Natsuki supuso era Tate, quien Yukki mencionó antes. Natsuki tragó el resto de su manzana y siguió a todos fuera en el patio de arena roja a sólo unos pasos de donde estuvieren comiendo hace unos segundos. De repente un destello de su momento con Shizuru apareció ante sus ojos. Natsuki borró esa imagen de su mente , era tan lejano ya.

\- Quiero cien vueltas!- ordenó Tate y todos comenzaron a correr al rededor con sólo un par de sandalias desgastadas, seguro pertenecieron a algún muerto.

El sol caí a plomo sobre los cuerpos y a juzgar por la posición del sol no era siquiera el medio día.

Natsuki terminó sus vueltas, veinte antes de que lo hicieran los demás.

\- Ese es el espíritu! - clamo Tate bajo la sombre en la zona del comedor- por lo que veo he sido muy suave con ustedes! Nuestra pequeña damita ha terminado y ustedes siguen ahí!- gruñó - y ya que es muy fácil para nuestra nueva adhesión y demasiado para ustedes! Darán cincuenta vueltas más y será mejor que las terminen antes de que de el medio día!- gruñidos sonaron por el lugar dando miradas de muerte a Natsuki- y tu!- Tate le señaló- harás cien más! Ahora muévete!

Mientras tanto, Nao estaba inscribiendo a su primer pelea a la peliazul, estaba ansiosa por probar el potencial de su nuevo juguete.

De vuelta en casa Yukki, la práctica del día había terminado cuando el sol había descendido y la luna brillaba en lo alto, para todos, excepto para Natsuki. Ella se encontraba cargando dos baldes de agua en sus manos sin mover un músculo. Habían pasado incluso la hora de la cena y se la prohibió comer o beber nada .

Cuando todos habían vuelto a las barracas para dormir, Tate de acercó .

\- Has aprendido tu lección?- inquirió mordiendo una manzana jugosa. Natsuki se lamió los labios ante la vista.- he preguntado, que si has entendido tu lección!?- gruñó en tono áspero.

\- Como ser mejor que los demás me hace estar equivocada!?- replicó, Tate frunció el ceño y le abofeteo . Natsuki pudo probar la sangre en su boca, más no movió un músculo de su posición.

\- Esto no es un concurso de popularidad! Debes aprender a trabajar en equipo! Aquí nadie hace más o hace menos! Ese orden nos diferencia del resto y hace que los gladiadores de Yukki entre los más populares en el coliseo! Aquí no eres un héroe ! Sólo eres un pedazo de carne más!- gruñó Tate- Te quedarás así hasta mañana cuando el sol aparezca!

Natsuki apretó su agarre haciendo sus nudillos tornar se blancos. Bilis quemando su garganta.

Shizuru miraba el cielo estrellado y se preguntaba si Natsuki sería una de esas estrellas brillando sobre ella junto a su padre.

Shizuru suspiró en el balcón . Reito llamó por ella desde sus aposentos y Shizuru entró a su habitación una vez más.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Reito se convirtió en el emperador de Roma, tumultos aparecieron en su contra. Reito jamás había sido querido por nadie, incluso su madre la aborrecía , su prepotencia hacia que cada logro que hubiera conseguido en un campo de batalla de viera afectado por su actitud. Nadie quería a alguien como el para dirigir Roma.

Fue así como surgió el coliseo y los gladiadores. El circo donde todos podían apostar y beber, viendo la carnicería de un campo de batalla sólo por diversión. La arrogancia de Reito olvidada por la nueva sensación de libertinaje en Roma.

Un libertinaje por el que pagaría un precio tarde o temprano. Un libertinaje que traería a el legítimo emperador de Roma de vuelta.

Mientras tanto Reito se vanagloriaba de todo ello.

Shizuru repudiaba tales actos salvajes, más no había nada que por su mano pudiera cambiar.

Natsuki se limitaba a mantener en forma su cuerpo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su primera pelea se llevara a cabo, y tenía plena intención de mantenerse con vida las veces que fueran necesarias.

Entonces una idea llegó a su mente, si esto era visto por Shizuru siendo la emperatriz de Roma ...entonces tenía una pequeña oportunidad de volver ...pero para ello tenía que sobrevivir .

Natsuki se aferraría a esa idea. No importa que .

Cinco meses después...

\- Mmmm...Hnnnn...justo... Ahhh...si...más duro!- exigió la voz lastimera de la mujer en el placer

\- Hnnnn...- fue el gruñido amortiguado de los labios succionando el clítoris inchado a su merced. Manos alcanzando a los pezones firmes al tacto.

\- Si si si si! - gritó la peliroja cayendo en un orgasmo rápidamente , su cuarto de la noche.- eres una bestia... - dijo respirando para el aire.

Natsuki lamió el resto de los jugos que manaron del orificio caliente y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas blancas limpiando el exceso de líquido de sus rostro con la palma de la mano.

\- Tu pediste por más...- respondió encogiendo se de hombros y buscando su túnica blanca, era hora de volver a las barracas.

Yukki estudio a la mujer mientras colocaba los arapos sobre su cuerpo tonificado. Se lamió los labios ante la vista.

\- Tengo que felicitar a Tate por traerte a mi. Has sido mi mejor inversión en años! Pronto serás la mejor en el coliseo , dudo que exista una mujer capaz de darte rendimiento en una batalla, aunque no quisiera que te lleven a los hombres tan pronto...- dijo con pesar reteniendo el fino rostro entre sus dedos- podrían arruinar esta belleza...-sería una pena...tus admiradoras me pagarían menos por estar contigo. Así que será mejor que cuides esa cara, el resto no importa mientras no te mutilen de gravedad, las cicatrices son atrayentes...- ronroneo Yukki.

Natsuki asintió con la cabeza anudando sus sandalias viejas aunque un poco mejor que las últimas que tuvo, aunque habían perecido en su primer combate cuando su oponente le cargará y derribará en el suelo ni diez segundos después Natsuki le cortaría la cabeza . Lástima que su sandalia no sobreviviera, después de ese hecho se vio en la necesidad de caminar descalza hasta su siguiente batalla a la semana siguiente.

Yukki rió ante la indiferencia de la peliazul- veo que no te importa lo las mínimo ...

Natsuki le miró- He peleado con los hombres en su mayoría antes de llegar aquí, no me significa un problema . Mis admiradores sobrevivirán también .- dijo en tono plano. Natsuki nunca fue de mostrar sus emociones, pero ahora mismo se convertía en alguien cada vez más frío , no había duda en su espada o sus acciones. Natsuki a veces se preguntaba si en algún momento también perdería su estima por el valor en la batalla.

Luchar por Roma y el César había sido gratificante no en el sentido de la lucha, si no por el valor de lo que protegía, sin embargo lo que ahora hacia, era la simple y sin sentido matanza, con el único objetivo de la...diversión. Era asqueroso...

Yukki besó los labios fruncidos- Ve a dormir, mañana tienes una pelea, si ganas esta, por fin te llevare a las grandes ligas...

Los guardias custodiaron a Natsuki hasta las barracas, y cerraron las rejas al salir.

Mientras tanto, Shizuru intentaba consolidar el sueño, cosa casi imposible con los ruidos y gemidos que hacia Reito con su compañía de la noche. Pero a Shizuru no le importaba, ella no sería poseída por Reito , no de esa manera, así que sus relaciones con cualquier otra mujer estaban más que bien para ella con la finalidad de que Reito no se le acercara.

Shizuru suspiró- Como sería mi vida si Natsuki no hubiera muerto...?- una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su rostro - si tan sólo estuvieras aquí...- murmuro en la oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 8

COMO ALGUIEN MENCIONÓ ACERTADAMENTE EN LOS COMENTARIOS... AQUÍ NO HABRÁ SHIZNAT EN UN BUEN TIEMPO JEJEJE ME VEO EN LA PREMURA DE ACORTAR LA ESPERA... AL MENOS EN CUANTO A SU ENCUENTRO SE REFIERE.

\- Alyssa!- llamó Natsuki

La joven de apenas 15años , se había unido a las propiedades de Yukki desde hace tres meses, junto a otras cinco mujeres que más Natsuki representaban la casa en cada batalla del coliseo . La fama de Natsuki se extendió pronto y les llevó a ostentar títulos y fama. Yukki se regodeaba de ello. El oro llovía para ella.

Alyssa era más joven del grupo y de alguna manera Natsuki y ella formaron un vínculo muy peculiar, una mezcla de maestro-discípulo-hermanas, muy curioso en verdad al ver a una gladiatrix como Natsuki ser toda amigable con alguien. Nadie pensaría eso, no de una luchadora que desmembra adversarios en segundos sin romper a sudar o hacer una mueca.

Natsuki corrió tras Alyssa que había robado su manzana, una de las pocas decentes que podían ser comestibles en su totalidad.

Alyssa rió escondiendo la manzana tras su espalda, negando efusivamente con la cabeza- No se de lo que Natsuki este hablando...esta es mi manzana, he luchado con los otros por ella.- afirmó la pequeña rubia. Natsuki frunció el ceño.

\- Bien...- dijo simplemente antes de dar la vuelta y hacer su camino al comedor...muy lentamente . Alyssa le observó un poco confusa, sentimiento que se fue a un par de segundos y puliendo su manzana se preparó a dar un gran mordisco -...que..?- de la nada su manzana había desaparecido de su propia mano y en vez estaba en la de Natsuki que le dio un mordisco

\- Mmmm...muy sabrosa!- presumió saboreando la dulce sensación del fruto rojo.

\- Natsuki ikezu!- la rubia se quejó haciendo su camino de vuelta al comedor. Natsuki se quedó fría en su sitio. No había escuchado esa expresión desde hace una ...eternidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recuerdos de una cierta castaña destellaron en su mente. Al parecer Alyssa provenía de la misma región que la emperatriz. Una razón más para apreciar a la pequeña.

Natsuki soltó un suspiro antes de acabar su manzana y de vuelta a su comida. Ella tenía un objetivo.

A su vez, en una de las salas del corazón de Roma, Reito celebraba otro bacanal, por el simple motivo de invitar a los propietarios de las casas dueños de fieros gladiadores. Un nuevo campeonato comenzaría esta noche y el César demostraba su aprobación al espectáculo al dar eventos como este.

\- Esos dos que ves ahí - señaló a un hombre oscuro bastante musculoso y una mujer rubia que casi igualaba su masa muscular- son Rido el actual campeón y Haruka la actual campeona. Los dos son unos verdaderos animales, es una lástima que sólo puedas verlos en acción hasta más avanzado el torneo. - explicó Reito a Shizuru que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ningún interés en el tema, sin embargo las apariencias tenían que ser cuidadas.

Una peliroja con vestimenta que resalta sus atractivos les reverencio ligeramente antes de sonreír - Emperador...-sonrió con picardía- Emperatriz...- miró a Shizuru con ligero desdén en su mirar. Shizuru no dignó en segunda mirada y en vez se dedicó a observar su alrededor . Nao sonrió a Reito que se encontraba encantado ante el obvio interés de la mujer. Su ego creciendo cada segundo.

\- Quien es usted?- inquirió Reito no reconociendo a la mujer.

\- Nao Yukki, mi marido fue un guerrero valiente de su guardia real. Sergey Wong...- las cejas de Reito se elevaron ante la mención del nombre. Indicó a Nao que se sentara a su costado.

\- Nunca creí que ese canalla de Sergey tuviese a una bella esposa como usted. - aduló

\- El César es muy amable. - respondió Nao batiendo sus pestañas.

\- Solo hablo con verdad- insistió - que le trae por aquí? No me diga que...

\- Si, mi esposo fundó una casa, yo le llevo a cabo ahora. Así que estoy de celebración. - dijo

Reito le miró en la sorpresa, las mujeres en esta posición ...nunca había escuchado de una a excepción de Kikukawa

La poseedora de ambos campeones.

\- Iniciación en el circuito?- inquirió un tanto burlón .

Nao resopló- Le sorprenderá cuando vea a mis chicos y mi nueva estrella en acción.- Nao se puso en pie- mi bella esmeralda me llevará a la cima!- alardeó - sólo disfrute el espectáculo , se que le gustara , César ...- reverenció antes de perderse entre la multitud.

Reito sonrió mirando a la mujer. Tal vez su patrocinio podría ir a nuevos talentos...

Cuatro meses después...

\- Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! ...du-duele...

\- Sujeten la!- ordenó Tate tallando la herida y rociando cal en el corte sobre la pierna, milagrosamente no había dañado más que la superficie, pero sangraba a mares.

\- Ahhhhhh!- Natsuki apretó los dientes trabando su quijada- ...maldita!-gritó antes de caer sobre los maderos debajo de ella.

\- He terminado...eso estuvo cerca...- Tate limpió el sudor de su frente con sus manos ensangrentadas , odiaba esta parte de su trabajo, coser a sus luchadores .

\- La pelea no ha terminado, el siguiente oponente esta listo, va a salir o no!?- exigió Nao en la puerta de la celda.

Tate miró la pierna casi destajada, un corte de espada que corría desde la rodilla hasta el talón , pero la cal y las costuras evitaban que manará más sangre y su luchadora no había perdido la conciencia en ningún momento. Tate asintió

\- Puede seguir- dijo

\- Perfecto!- vitoreo Nao volviendo a su lugar junto a la audiencia.

Natsuki respiraba pesadamente y sudor frío corría por su cuerpo, su pierna ardía en el fuego. Aún así tomó su espada del suelo y volvió a la arena. Un minuto siguiente y estaba de vuelta con la cabeza del enemigo en sus manos. Y vitoreos de "esmeralda" "esmeralda" hacían temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Natsuki arrojo la cabeza a sus espaldas y entrando de vuelta a su celda sucia y húmeda cayó de rodillas en un charco de lodo y su propia sangre.

Shizuru sentía que el suelo en sus pies había desaparecido, ella conocía esa postura, esos movimientos...ese cabello y sobre todo...esos ojos.

En el medio de la atracción principal de la noche , Shizuru abandonó su asiento junto a Reito y corrió a un cuarto vacío , su respiración trabajosa.

Ella había visto a ... Natsuki hace unos minutos obtener semejante herida cuando sus ojos se encontraron entre la multitud ...y minutos después volver y sólo decapitar a alguien sin pestañear, pero sobre todo una realidad le golpeo... Reito había mentido y ...- Natsuki ...esta viva...-susurró casi como un lamento.


	9. Chapter 9

No fue ningún reto para la emperatriz averiguar a quien pertenecía Natsuki. Lo que le había llevado a estar presente en uno de sus bacanales.

\- Nao Yukki...- Shizuru reconoció a la mujer como la peliroja que se había presentado ante ella y Reito hace unos días. Nao reverencio a la castaña. La cada real por fin tenía los ojos puestos en ella. Y no dejaría esta oportunidad de lado.

\- Su alteza! Me siento infinitamente halagada con su presencia! Ninguno de mis colegas había sido participe de tal honor! - vanaglorio la peliroja. Shizuru reprimió un gemido, odiaba la falsedad por la que se veía rodeada debido a su legado.

\- El César habla muy bien de usted, y siendo una mujer , me he dado la oportunidad de ver lo que ha de ofrecer a el coliseo romano. Sobre todo de ese nuevo guerrero suyo...- Shizuru observó los alrededores, los nobles se deleitaban con los cuerpos bien formados de los gladiadores, adquiridos tras sus entrenamientos diarios.

Pero no había rastro alguno de Natsuki.- no le veo por aquí. Se encuentra con alguno de sus invitados?

Nao no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando una de las razones por la que la emperatriz se encontraba aquí era "esmeralda" , después de todo era su mejor guerrero, mujer o no, sabía que sería la razón de su éxito y estaba comenzando a dar frutos.

\- Mis mejores guerreros no suelen estar presentes, sus cuerpos necesitan ser debidamente cuidados, a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar , son piezas en mi tablero que deben ser bien tratadas o se romperán.- Nao suspiró mientras encaminaba a la emperatriz hasta su sala privada, lejos de ojos y oídos indiscretos- por desgracia " esmeralda" aún se encuentra recuperando de su última batalla- dijo con pesar. Shizuru detuvo su andar.

\- Pero eso ha sido ya hace días, no debería estar en forma ya?- era por Reito que Shizuru tenía el conocimiento de que una herida como la que Natsuki recibió en la batalla debería haber comenzado su proceso de cicatrización hace al menos dos días, lo que le permitiría estar aquí ahora, no en plena forma, pero en vía de recuperación.

Nao maldijo en su mente, al parecer la emperatriz tenía al menos un poco del conocimiento sobre gladiadores o no estaría pidiendo tal cosa.

\- Tiene usted razón, si es su deseo, traeré a mis dos campeones hasta su presencia- ofreció la peliroja- siéntase libre de consumir lo que desee- Nao hizo referencia a los vinos y frutos en la sala privada, donde mantos blancos daban la privacidad requerida en la pequeña zona de descanso, donde un gran aposento se encontraba, sólo la luz de los cirios iluminando el lugar- en un momento mis mejores gladiadores estarán presentes ante usted.

Shizuru asintió , tratando de esconder lo mejor que sabía cualquier emoción , sin embargo por dentro, una batalla salvaje se libraba en su interior, la emoción, el miedo, la alegría, la tristeza, el enojo, la esperanza, incluso...la pasión se arremolinaban en su interior. Estaba a segundos de estar cara a cara con Natsuki , alguien a quien creyó perder hace tiempo y ahora, le tendría frente a ella.

Nao bajó a las barracas para encontrarse con Tate

\- Quiero a Esmeralda ahí arriba!- ordenó

Tate le miró como si estuviere demente

\- No me mires de esa manera! Tengo a la Emperatriz allá arriba y quiere ver a mis campeones! Así que has lo que tengas que hacer para que este ahí! Y no se te ocurra mandarle en harapos, que una de las esclavas le vista!

Tate negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo .

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no le gustaba mi un poco. Hurgando entre sus utensilios "médicos" y brebajes , encontró lo que estaba buscando, una mezcla de hierbas y sales que levantarían incluso a los muertos. Aunque el shock del cuerpo tras la pérdida de los efectos sería tal que incluso el guerrero más fuerte lloraría en agonía.

\- Órdenes son órdenes...- repitió para su mismo haciendo su camino a la cámara donde " Esmeralda" permanecía en una batalla entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia.

Tate entró a la cámara, miró el paño seco en la frente sudorosa y lo quitó , luego observó el corte en la pierna.

\- Al menos la gangrena ha desaparecido. Tu pierna se ha salvado...- habló para nadie en particular. Luego se volvió para dar indicaciones a la esclava en la habitación que se marchó en busca de un ropaje adecuado.

Tate jugueteo con el pequeño frasco en su mano.

\- Que haces aquí...?

Tate levantó la vista hacia los ojos esmeralda- Yukki te quiere mostrar a alguien importante. - Tate le mostró el pequeño frasco- tengo que usar esto, lo siento...

Natsuki tenía ganas de reír, su entrenador se estaba disculpando, un hombre que jamás mostraba emociones y explotaba sus cuerpos hasta más allá del máximo , se estaba disculpando...si tuviera la energía para reír lo haría.

\- ... Sólo...hazlo...no es como que tenga otra opción...- graznó

Tate asintió colocando el frasco bajo sus fosas nasales y destapando el mismo. Natsuki aspiró tres veces. Tate le cerró de inmediato.

\- Los efectos durarán al menos hasta el final de la noche, después será mejor que encuentres a alguien que te deje inconsciente a menos que quieras morir en pura agonía.

Natsuki se levantó de pronto. Sus sentidos en sobremarcha. Era como si nunca hubiera enfermado y algo más. Su cuerpo rebosante de energía. Y si no fuera por el feo corte presente en su piel, jamás sabría que estaba herida, no sentía dolor alguno.

La esclava volvió con las ropas. Tate asintió con la cabeza.- Prepárate, en cuanto estés lista, sube a la sala privada de Yukki.

Natsuki asintió.

Ataviada con una toga blanca y un antifaz que cubría su rostro, Natsuki subió sin problemas a la zona donde Tate le dijo que Nao le esperaba.

Natsuki se preguntaba a quien tendría que complacer esa noche, que era tan importante como para hacerle salir de su letargo...

Natsuki escucho la voz de Nao y alguien más que le resultaba vagamente familiar... Natsuki levantó la tela blanca y entró, deteniéndose sólo un par de pasos tras ella.

Nao le reconoció de inmediato

\- Te ha tomado una eternidad!- reprochó- incluso mi otro campeón se ha marchado ya, la Emperatriz ha sido más que amable en permanecer ...

Natsuki volvió su mirada a la otra mujer en la habitación , sólo para encontrar que la mirada carmesí con que soñaba cada noche le devolvía la mirada.

Nao continuó parloteando sin siquiera notar la obvia conexión entre las mujeres, hasta que Shizuru le hizo callar.

\- Yukki, ha sido tan amable en permanecer conmigo, pero estoy segura de que el resto de sus invitados esta noche ansían de su compañía. Siéntase en confianza de que yo me encontrare bien por mi cuenta .

\- Pero...

\- Insisto...

Nao asintió y salió de la sala, dejando a las dos mujeres a solas.

Natsuki permaneció de pie en su lugar sin mover y sólo músculo, temiendo que la mezcla de hierbas estuviera causando alucinaciones .

Shizuru tragó saliva espesa, pero dio paso firme hasta estar frente a Natsuki.

\- Déjame ver tu rostro, déjame ver que es verdad...- susurró antes de quitar la máscara que cubría el rostro de Natsuki. La máscara cayó al suelo. Los ojos de Shizuru se llenaron de lágrimas , y una mano fue a su boca para acallar un lamento.

Al ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de la otra mujer , Natsuki sabía que no era un sueño. Sus pulgares limpiaron la humedad.

\- No llores... Shizuru...

\- ... Natsuki...- sus palabras salieron casi como un lamento ahogado...


	10. Chapter 10

Natsuki difuminó las lágrimas del rostro de Shizuru , le dolía el corazón ver a la joven mujer sufrir.

Shizuru se deleitó con el suave tacto de los dedos callosos.

\- Creí que habías muerto...- dijo la emperatriz, su voz apenas un murmullo.

Natsuki apretó los dientes...

\- Yo pensé que me esperarías...

Shizuru apretó los dientes .

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre ellas.

Natsuki desvío la mirada de los ojos camersi, dando un paso atrás , dejó caer sus brazos a su costado.

Shizuru frunció el ceño.

\- Yo dije que esperaría a tu regreso, y lo sigo haciendo - Shizuru volvió a cerrar el espacio entre ellas, tomando el rostro de Natsuki entre sus manos obligando a la peliazul para mirara a sus ojos una vez más.- yo nunca voy a dejar de esperar por tu regreso... Natsuki . A pesar de que Reito me afirmó que habías perecido en aquella batalla, yo sabía de alguna manera que no podía ser cierto, por ello insistí en ver los que fuesen tus restos...-Shizuru hizo una pausa al recordar ese momento en que recibiere la trágica noticia- sabía que tenía que verlo o jamás dejaría de esperar por ti, y yo tenía razón, porque ahora mismo te encuentras frente a mi...- sus rostros se encontraban a centímetros de distancia, compartiendo el mismo aire.

Incluso en su estado físico , la piel de Natsuki se erizaba ante el tacto y cercanía de sus cuerpos.

\- Fue Reito quien me traicionara aquella vez en el campo de batalla...- Natsuki tomó las calidad manos de su rostro, llevándoles lejos de su toque- habría muerto de no ser por un grupo de esclavistas que en mi agonía me encontraron entre el resto de los caídos en batalla ... Reito robó mi victoria, mis soldados, mi rango, mi encomienda con Roma...el te robó de mi- su voz cargada en desprecio.

Shizuru sintió su estómago estrujarse ante las palabras de Natsuki.

\- Fue el quien...- las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, aún difícil de creer en tal grado de crueldad.

Natsuki exhaló- Se que el ahora ostenta el nombre de César, se que tu y yo tenemos orígenes diferentes, se que no tengo y no tuve jamás un derecho sobre ti, no por las palabras de mi amigo y mucho menos por mis propios méritos, sin embargo, tengo este dolor en el pecho que aveces incluso siento que me impide respirar, en mis delirios escucho tu voz, veo tu rostro e incluso puedo oler el único olor de tu piel...- Natsuki se alejó una vez más- pero me temo que así como mi destino a sido robado de mi, lo ha sido también mi propia persona- Natsuki sonrió - hoy día la única persona que me recuerda como comandante de la guardia del César , general de las tropas de Roma... las ropas que visto, la comida y bebida, incluso el techo sobre mi cabeza y mi vida misma...ya no me pertenecen...no soy dueña siquiera de mi propia persona...demonios! Incluso dudo que pueda ser reconocida como tal!- una gemido colérico escapó de sus labios sobre saltando a Shizuru- no soy nadie, yo ya no tengo nada para dar a ti...

Natsuki había querido aferrase a sus recuerdos e ideales ...sus sueños. Pero después de ver la situación en que se encontraba y la posición en la que Shizuru estaba, sabía que sus deseos de recuperar lo que le era suyo estaba fuera de cuestión.

\- Natsuki...- Natsuki negó con la cabeza de lado a lado. Y Shizuru no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo que veía .

\- No soy Natsuki ...más. - las palabras salieron a regañadientes de su boca.

Shizuru se negaba a creer esto, la fuerte, leal e inquebrantable guerrera que le dejaba sin aliento desde más pequeña, miraba nada como la recordaba. Y eso le rompía el corazón.

Antes de que cualquiera pronunciara palabra alguna, Nao apareció de entré las finas telas.

\- Emperatriz, me temo que mi estrella es ahora solicitada en otros lugares, confió en que su tiempo con ella ha sido el suficiente

Shizuru miró a Natsuki por un momento en busca de alguna respuesta a las palabras de la peliroja.

Natsuki no dijo nada. No tenía derecho ha. Fue entonces que Shizuru comprendió lo que Natsuki le había dicho. Ella era una posesión ahora. Y no había nada que Natsuki o ella pidiesen hacer al respecto.

Los esclavos eran esclavos y lo serían siempre a menos que el César les liberará, y eso jamás sucedería a Natsuki.

Shizuru ignoró lo mejor que pudo el pesado nudo en su garganta y dio respuesta a Yukki.- Ha sido suficiente...

Nao sonrió gustosa- En ese caso, es hora de que Esmeralda vaya en busca de la noble dama esperando por ella.

Shizuru sabía a que se refería, y su estómago se revolvió al pensar que Natsuki yaciera en los brazos de alguien más.

Natsuki se limitó ha asentir con la cabeza y abandonó la compañía de ambas mujeres.

Nao abandonó no mucho tiempo después de ella, dejando a Shizuru para hacer su propia salida.

Shizuru sabía que cada una de las palabras de Natsuki eran verdad, pero también sabía que no había manera de que ella dejara de esperar por el regreso de Natsuki, Reito jamás yacería con ella, sabía que ese lugar no podía ser robado de Natsuki. Aunque el suyo a su lado si lo fuese.

Ambos corazones dolían con pesar, Roma les había hecho conocerse, pero ahora era Roma quien les mantenía separadas...


	11. Chapter 11

Natsuki esquivo el hacha lanzada en dirección a su cabeza. El enemigo ahora desarmado, cosa que desilusiono un poco a ella, había pasado alrededor de media hora en un baile de estrategia y esfuerzo con este oponente en particular y ahora sin más se entregaba a ella...lo que estúpido de su parte.

Natsuki sin más dilación ejecutó al hombre. Que fuese su primer adversario masculino desde su coronación como campeona en el rango femenino. Cosa que realmente no le interesaba, sólo existía el mero hecho de permanecer con vida, nada más.

Tras cortar la cabeza del enemigo, Natsuki hizo su entrada a la zona de gladiadores inundada de humedad, polvo y suciedad. No merecían nada mejor que eso.

Al ingresar a su celda una joven rubia se abalanzo a su encuentro.

\- Alyssa! Un día de estos terminaremos en el suelo!- regañó a la chica más joven.

Alyssa sólo sonrió colgada del cuello de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki debería estar de buen humor después de su victoria, tanto fruncir el ceño le traerá arrugas!- explicó alegremente. Natsuki sonrió saliendo del abrazo y caminando para sentarse sobre la paja.

\- Estas lista para tu primer pelea?

Hoy sería el "debut" de Alyssa en el coliseo y Natsuki tenía la esperanza en que la chica lograra obtener más allá de los nervios del momento y salir con vida de la arena.

Alyssa blandió su espada en una postura combativa que Natsuki le había enseñado.

\- Estoy más que lista! - aseguró con una sonrisa.

Natsuki sonrió y negó con la cabeza de lado a lado.

En ese momento llegaron los guardias por la joven rubia.

Ni media hora transcurrió cuando los guardias le traían de vuelta, bañada en suciedad y en un mar de lágrimas . Natsuki se acercó de inmediato, podía ver a simple vista moretones y rasguños, nada grave.

\- Hey! Que a pasado?

Alyssa sollozó intentando calmar su ansiedad. Natsuki tomo su rostro entre las manos.

\- Responde!- exigió . Alyssa no respondió sólo volvió a llorar.

\- A clamado el perdón, una verdadera vergüenza ...- respondió con desdén el guardia que le había traído.

Natsuki suspiró, al menos no murió en el primer intento. Sabía que esto no era para cualquiera. Matar a otro ser humano era difícil para lidiar, incluso el más temible de los asesinos en su momento tuvieron que lidiar con el peso de su primera muerte. Y muchos otros al igual que Alyssa no eran capaces de dar ese paso. De alguna manera le tranquilizaba saber que la joven en sus brazos no sería capaz de matar a nadie.

Sin embargo, Nao Yukki le demostraría la realidad de su situación.

Esa misma noche de vuelta a la casa Yukki, todos los gladiadores fueron formados en la explanada de entrenamiento. Yukki apareció en la cima de su balcón justo sobre la arena.

\- Esta noche, han avergonzado a esta casa! - su voz cargada de ira- no han servido a su propósito - hizo una pausa y continuó- deben ser castigados como los perros que son!

Fue en ese momento que Natsuki notó el templete montado al costado del balcón , dos horcas colgaban.

\- Hazlo!- clamó Yukki . Tate asintió y tomó a Alyssa hacia la horca. Natsuki sintió el frío recorrer su sangre.

\- No! Deténgase!- gritó atrayendo la atención hacia ella. - es sólo una niña! Como puede ser castigada por no querer matar a otra persona!?

Yukki rió - El problema aquí, es que todos ustedes, mugrosos- dijo con desdén- son nuestros juguetes para jugar, no alcanzan siquiera a ser tratados como un animal. Un caballo vale más que cualquiera de ustedes! - se volvió a Tate que tenía a la joven con la soga al cuello.- adelante!- instruyó.

El cuerpo de Alyssa se retorció sus manos intentando quitar la soga mientras sus pies buscaban en apoyo necesario para evitar la asfixia. Natsuki vio con horror como el cuerpo de Alyssa dejo de luchar , quedando sin vida.

Eso lo fue todo. Con la risa histérica de Nao en el fondo de su mente, Natsuki sintió la furia correr por cada fibra de su ser. Ya había tenido suficiente, todos ahí, cada uno, soportando comer deshechos que no podían ser catalogados como comida real, vestir ropas antes usadas por muertos, ser azotados día tras día, tener que relacionarse en la intimidad con quien su dueño quisiera, luchar por su vida a cada momento y ni siquiera merecían ser tratados mejor que un animal de monta?

Natsuki perdió lo que tenía de autocontrol. Mientras Nao reía. Natsuki fue a uno de los guardias de Nao y en segundos le rompió el cuello, cogió su espada y se dirigió al siguiente guardia cortando de un tajo su cabeza, uno tras otro. Tate intento detenerle, pero Natsuki era mejor en la batalla que el. Sufrió el mismo destino. Haciendo uso de el templete Natsuki trepo al balcón . Nao borro la sonrisa de su rostro en un instante.

\- No lo hagas...sin mi no son nada!- intentó Nao. Natsuki sonrió limpiando la sangre de su rostro.

\- Contigo sólo menos que nada...

Natsuki tomó su arma y caminó hacia Nao.

\- No me mates...yo...

Natsuki atravesó el vientre con su espada, para que pudiera sentir como su vida escapaba de ella.

\- No tuviste compasión por alguien que perdonó la vida de alguien más...- Natsuki retorció la espada en las entrañas de Nao antes de sacar la misma- yo no tendré compasión de ti...

El cuerpo de Nao quedó sin vida a sus pies. Natsuki volvió su atención a los gladiadores en la arena.

\- Hoy recuperamos nuestros nombres! Nuestra vida para ser vivida! Y lucharemos por cada esclavo que haya en Roma ! Hoy Natsuki Kruger a renacido y tiene un sólo propósito! Derrocar la esclavitud y al César! Quien esta conmigo!?- exclamo a su compañeros a todo pulmón.

Todos rompieron fila y tomaron las armas de los hombre caídos , reuniéndose de nuevo en la arena. Levantando sus armas hacia el cielo cantaron un sólo nombre como una sola voz.

\- Kruger! Kruger! Kruger!

\- Los nobles de Roma temblarán a nuestros pies !- clamó Natsuki, causando vitoreos estridentes.

Natsuki se prometió a si misma que no permitiría que otra Persona sufriera el mismo destino que Alyssa. Ya no más.


	12. Chapter 12

La emancipación ...no llagaría de la noche a la mañana, ni posiblemente en un futuro cercano, al menos no totalmente.

Natsuki sabía que, todos lo sabían. Eran carne muerta, no pasaría mucho antes de que la noticia sobre lo ocurrido en Yukki corriera por cada callejón de Roma .

Curio, un de los más viejos miembros en la casa de Yukki, ofreció la casa de su familia a las afueras de la ciudad para ser su primer refugio, el no participaría en la batalla por venir, el trato cambio del refugio y si acaso comida y ropas era que su nombre no sería mencionado por nadie o relacionado con ellos. Sólo quería vivir con su familia lo que le restara de vida. Natsuki aceptó.

A una hora de distancia en una de las zonas de siembra, Natsuki y los ocho hombres llegaron a una pequeña casa en el medio de una pradera , un par de animales pululaban por las inmediaciones .

Curio tocó a la vieja puerta de madera, una mujer de unos treinta años de edad abrió la puerta , exclamando un "Curio!?" Hechó sus brazos hacia el hombre , lágrimas fluían al igual que palabras cortadas entre sollozos. Momentos después Curio entró en la casa, para salir de nueva cuenta con trapos y agua para beber.

\- Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo para ofrecer...- dijo apenado mientras todos bebían apresuradamente- al parecer la cosecha anterior no fue tan bien como antes de que me fuese...

Natsuki palmeo su hombro en señal de confort.

\- Nos has dado agua y una cuantas ropas para cambiar, nos has dado más que suficiente, amigo.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo a las palabras de Natsuki.

\- Nos iremos antes del alba, no queremos traer problemas a tu familia. Después de eso, no nos veremos nunca más.- enfatizó Natsuki.

Así fue, en la oscuridad de la madrugada y las luz tenue de la luz lunar, emprendieron su viaje .

Era ya el medio día cuando Ceros uno de los más jóvenes en reclutados por Tate, habló

\- Sañora, a donde nos dirigimos?

Habían caminado sin detener desde abandonar la casa de Curio y nada más que vegetación les rodeaba.

Natsuki se detuvo en un estrépito .

\- En verdad me acabas de llamar señora?-inquirió con una mirada fija en el joven que a simple vista se podría decir que tenía unos 17años, a lo sumo.

\- Eh...si?- respondió no muy seguro de en que estaba mal con eso. Los otros siete hombres tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, claramente divertidos.

Natsuki frunció el ceño - Será capitán, líder, sargento, comandante, incluso Natsuki, es perfecto-señaló- pero no me digas señora!- gruñó. El joven asintió vigorosamente .-yo no veo a las "señoras" blandir espadas y derramar sangre con ellas día a día para sobrevivir. Soy un guerrero, no una señora.-gruñó antes de continuar con su paso. El resto caminando tras ella.- y estamos camino a Tebas...

Tulio un joven que debería estar posando para inspirar esculturas, en vez de empuñar una espada, se acercó a Ceros colgando su brazo de sus hombros, ambos caminando atrás en el pequeño grupo

\- Crees que tendría sexo conmigo si se lo pido?- cuestiono con una sonrisa brillante fijando sus ojos en Natsuki

Ceros le miró horrorizado

\- No acabas de ver que por poco me corta la cabeza !? Y sólo le llame señora! -explicó intentando persuadir a su compañero de armas. Tulio rió

\- Sólo bromeaba! Aunque, Zeus sabe que cumplir ese deseo a mi , moriría feliz!- dijo adelantando el paso y ponerse al día con los demás.

Ceros negó con la cabeza riendo, y dando alcance a el grupo.

\- Porque a Tebas de todos los lugares? Después de Roma es uno de los lugares más transitados en Roma, no seríamos un blanco fácil?-inquirió Xeron. Un guerrero tan bueno como Natsuki si misma.

\- Fue ahí donde me atraparon...

\- Creí que te habían encontrado en el medio del desierto?-inquirió Xeron

\- Lo hicieron. El resto es una historia muy larga...- suspiró- fue en Tebas donde acumule un cierta cantidad de armas y otras cosas que nos serán de utilidad para continuar, además, mientras estuve ahí, fue fácil darse cuenta de que a pesar de que Tebas es un lugar lleno de vida y comercio, sus habitantes viven escasamente y al mando del nuevo César dudo que la situación sea distinta...confió en que no sólo nos hagamos de armas, si no, de aliados.-confesó

Xeron arqueo las cejas. Natsuki le miro sonriendo.

\- Se que tu y yo somos buenos en la batalla, pero no podrías decirme que pensabas en llegar hasta el César con una fuerza de ocho personas?- Xeron miro avergonzado. Natsuki rió fuerte- me halagas! Pero no puedo terminar con la guardia real , a pesar de los rumores, se que su antiguó comandante les ha entrenado bien- Natsuki guiñó un ojo.

Xeron se animó ante las palabras.

\- Kruger...-murmuró para si mismo, en un primer momento el nombre le resultó familiar, pero no colocarlo...- Kruger!- la realización llego a su mente.- Tu eres el soldado que con una maravillosa estrategia término la batalla de Creta!? Y los mongoles...- Natsuki le miró con fuego en sus ojos

Ese era un tema que no quería abordar, si no lo hacia con Shizuru, menos los haría con Xeron, sería Reito el único en sufrir la cólera que quería expresar.

\- Agradecería si no lo divulgas con nadie más.-instruyo- sin importar que, el hecho de que yo fuese ese soldado, érase una vez, y yo este empuñando mi espada por esta causa, todo lo demás podría ser fácilmente mal interpretado y todo se caería a pedazos

Xeron lo sabía.

\- ... Es un honor ser su compañero de espada. Yo mismo fui un soldado en las legiones del César...más o menos llegue a la casa de Yukki de una manera similar a la suya...sólo que un año antes...- Xeron rió sin humor- lo único que podría agradecer es que no pude llegar a casarme con esa bonita chica con la que estaba prometido.

Xeron decía las palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro , pero Natsuki podía ver la tristeza en su mirada.

\- Xeron...-interpuso Natsuki.

Xeron se aclaró la garganta, recobrando un poco la compostura que amenazaba con perder.

\- Fue lo mejor. No creo que hubiera soportado estar lejos de mi esposa e hijos como Curio.

Natsuki asintió en comprensión , esa era otra manera de verlo.

\- Ese Curio era un blando -bromeo Natsuki mirando el descenso del sol

\- Recuerdas cuando se astilló el dedo con la espada de madera?

El grupo que ahora se había acercado más a ellos se unió al estruendo de risas que estallo en el recuerdo del hombre corpulento gimiendo por la astilla en su dedo. Su camino a Tebas recién iniciaba.


	13. Chapter 13

Reito reía a carcajadas ante las noticias de lo sucedido en la casa de Yukki.

\- Esa perra , sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo al frente de esa casa- se burló

Shizuru y los guardias simplemente le miraban en la desconfianza, aunque por otro lado, muy acostumbrados ya a esta clase de comportamiento en el César.

\- César, si me lo permite- Reito detuvo su risa y miró al jefe de su guardia. El hombre fornido tomó aire y continuó- mis hombres me han informado que lo ocurrido en la propiedad de Yukki más allá de atroz ha sido un hecho sádico y salvaje. Tal vez sería prudente ir en busca de los responsables...

Reito se puso en pie sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

\- Intentas decir a mí. El César- enfatizó cada palabra- como manejar el imperio!?-gruñó

El hombre se removió incómodo en su lugar guardando silencio y bajando la mirada en el suelo de mármol.

Ante la reacción , Reito entrecerró los ojos en el hombre, satisfecho con el efecto que tenía en él, continuó.

\- Si Yukki fue incapaz de someter a sus perros, Roma no será quién limpie su desastre. No voy a desperdiciar recursos en busca de unos cuantos despojos, no cuándo estoy tan cerca de someter a los mongoles. Serán perfectos para que se encarguen de los remos en los barcos que he encargado para la nueva flota del César ...seremos los primeros en conquistar nuevas tierras.-hizo una pausa mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ahora,largo!

Los tres hombres asintieron , abandonando la sala del trono, uno tras otro.

Shizuru observó a Reito en la espera de lo que sería su siguiente acción. No esperó mucho tiempo cuando éste volvió su atención hacia ella.

\- Es una lástima que tras poco tiempo hayas perdido a tu amiga Yukki, al menos le has visitado antes de que esos salvajes decidieran acabar con su amo.- Shizuru mantuvo su expresión estoica lo mejor que pudo, aunque su corazón le diere un vuelco al saber que sus movimientos eran de alguna manera, seguidos por Reito. Reito rió - que no te sorprenda mi querida Shizuru, yo sé todo lo que ocurre en Roma...- Shizuru le mantuvo la mirada-...porque Roma soy yo.

Shizuru no dijo nada, más sus entrañas ardían.

Reito sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura antes de salir de la sala. Tenía a su nuevo juguete esperando por él en sus cámaras.

Shizuru apretó la mandíbula lo más qué pudo, no darle el gusto de verle perder la compostura, fue hasta que el chasquido de la armadura de Reito dejó de escucharse que

no pudo contener por más tiempo lo qué su estómago luchaba por arrojar y, así lo hizo.

Entre respiraciones irregulares y la amargura de la bilis en su lengua, lo único qué logró articular fue un ronco y ahogado...-... Natsuki.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de gladiadores había acampado en las afueras de su primer objetivo.

De vuelta en el centro de Roma, los hechos ocurridos en la Casa de Yukki habían llegado a los oídos de los mercaderes y se esparcía con prontitud.

\- Han sido los perros de Yukki los qué han acabado con su amo...-comenzó uno de los mercaderes sentados en la gran mesa de la taberna.

\- Ja! Esa perra se creía la gran cosa y ahora es comida de gusanos- rió otro.

\- Digno final para una puta que no fue capaz de mantener la correa de sus perros...es por eso que las perras como ellas sólo deben esperar por abrir la piernas a el mejor postor y esperar a qué les guste lo suficiente como para tenerlas en su casa.- se mofó otro.

Los tres comerciantes bebían y comían cuanto las sirvientas les traían a la mesa, totalmente ajenos a los oídos curiosos que a su alrededor captaban cada palabra sobre los sucesos espeluznantes en la casa de Yukki.

Cuando fue tiempo de cerrar la taberna y el lugar no contaba más que con su propietaria Mai Tokiha y sus amigas de la infancia Haruka y Yukino, charlaban de los acontecimientos del día, tomando su propia comida y vino.

\- Creo que una guerra se acerca

Mai frunció el ceño sobre su vino.

\- Haruka, es conocido por todos que el César se está preparando para ello.

Haruka negó con la cabeza de lado a lado apuntando a la peliroja con su tenedor lleno de carne.

\- No me refiero a eso, si no a lo que Ichiro y compañía han dicho esta noche...-tomó su bocado y picó uno más-los luchadores que han escapado del yugo de Yukki habrán hecho aquello por una única razón..-continuó hablando con el bocado en la boca-...ellos ya no tienen nada que perder...y no hay nadie más peligroso qué aquel qué no le teme a nada...

Mai parecía pensar en ello por un momento.

\- Es por cosas como estas que extraño a Natsuki...siempre tenía una extraña manera de leer estas situaciones...-suspiró.

\- ... Aún no puedo creer que alguien como ella haya caído en batalla...-continuó Haruka

\- Es bueno saber qué alguien aún guarda ese tipo de pensamientos...

Ante el sonido de aquella voz, Haruka casi se atraganta con su comida y Mai escupió el trago que había sorbido, Yukino sólo apretaba el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos ante el desastre en la mesa.

Recobrando el aliento Mai fue la primera en hablar.

\- Shuzuru-san! Pero que hace aquí!?

Shizuru descubrió su rostro bajo la capa que le cubría de pies a cabeza y se acercó al trío .

\- Mai-san debe ser más discreta o todo lo que he hecho para pasar desapercibida no habrá servido de nada-amonestó, a la vez que tomaba el licuar libre en la mesa. Mai murmuró un lo siento - es bueno verles... Haruka, Yukino-san...-saludó y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta , prosiguió - necesito su ayuda con algo.

Haruka frunció el ceño- Bubuzuke no puedes venir aquí sin más a pedir favores, la última vez tú amado Reito amenazó con cerrar la taberna si volvíamos a dar comida a los pobres.

Shizuru suspiró- Lo sé, y créanme que les agradezco qué aún continúen ayudando a quienes puedan,algún día les será bien recompensado -afirmó.

Haruka rodó los ojos . Mai sonrió junto a Yukino que asintió satisfecha.

\- Shizuru-san sabe que lo hacemos con todo gusto. Así que , en qué podemos ayudar...

\- Quiero que detengan a Natsuki o Roma como lo conocemos podría desaparecer...

Las tres mujeres le observaron por un minuto antes de que Haruka rompiera en un ataque de risa.

\- Haruka-chan! Eso es de mal gusto! No debemos burlarnos de aquellos que dicen disparates,por muy locos que estos sean...

Mai por su parte observó la expresión en los ojos de la castaña...no encontró más que el dolor...

\- Natsuki está viva?-inquirió la tabernera.

Shizuru asintió. Mai asintió, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, hizo la siguiente pregunta a pesar de que temía la respuesta.

\- Esta ella detrás de lo sucedido en Yukki?

Shizuru volvió ha asentir. Mai asintió a su vez.

\- Pues entonces, César deberá cuidar su espalda. - sonrió con suficiencia.

Shizuru frunció el ceño.

\- Si Natsuki continúa con esto y más de ellos se unen a ella...un baño de sangre será desatado...no podemos permitir eso.

\- Haruka le observó - No será que temes perder diadema de laurel sobre tu cabecita? -inquirió - si en verdad conocieras a Natsuki sabrías que nada de esto tiene ambición alguna por su parte...lo que le haya orillado a levantarse en armas tuvo que ser brutal...

\- Lo entiendo por completo, pero tenemos qué hacerle entrar en razón...y si yo pudiese hacerlo en persona lo haría, pero Reito me ha demostrado que tiene ojos y oídos lo doquier... Roma y su gente no tienen porque sufrir por esto...

\- Shizuru-san, si se me permite- Yukino que había permanecido en calma, habló- es justo decir que lo que tampoco merece la gente de Roma es la esclavitud, el cobro excesivo de impuestos, los juegos sangrientos y las guerras innecesarias qué César ha impuesto y sin embargo nadie ha intentado evitarlo...hasta ahora.

Shizuru observó a Mai en busca de apoyo.

\- Lo siento, pero concuerdo con ellas, Natsuki no hace esto en busca de poder, lo hace por libertad ...

Shizuru cubrió su cabeza una vez más debajo de la capa.

\- Supongo que tengo mi respuesta...espero que cuando su momento llegue y el caos les rodeé se den cuenta que es demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Shizuru hizo su camino a la puerta de madera para abandonar el lugar donde Natsuki alguna vez le llevase a degustar las creaciones de Mai y conocer a sus amigas.

\- Supongo entonces qué los plebeyos debemos estar juntos...que tenga buena noche, emperatriz...-despidió Haruka a la castaña. Shizuru cerro la puerta tras de si, dejando a las mujeres volver a su cena.


	14. Chapter 14

Natsuki y compañía lograron llegar al refugio en las afueras de Tebas, justo en el tiempo estimado.

\- Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada!- anunció Natsuki entrando por las antiguo portón de madera que había visto ya sus mejores días. Los hombres miraron a su alrededor encontrando montones de paja, maderos, algunas antorchas, un par de escaleras...nada fuera de lo normal.

Uno de los hombres de más edad observó con recelo- Creí que estábamos aquí por armamento, todo lo que veo son un montón de objetos que en su mayoría son inservibles...eres peor que Yukki, nos vas a enviar a una muerte segura...

El hombre continuó parloteando mientras que Natsuki le ignoraba por completo, caminando hacia una montaña de paja recubierta de pieles, haciendo a un lado estas y escarbando en la paja una serie de tablas le dieron la bienvenida. Natsuki sonrió feliz. Apresurándose retiró todas ellas...encontrando lo que estaba buscando...

\- Vengan aquí y siéntanse libres de tomar lo que quieran!-exclamó mostrando una lanza y arco en sus manos.

Los hombres corrieron al pequeño pozo topando se de lleno con un pequeño arsenal para al menos un centenar de hombres.

Natsuki volvió a poner las armas en el pozo, para tomar la escalera y subir al siguiente nivel del pequeño establo y de ahí al techo para tener una vista panorámica de Tebas. Natsuki suspiró, inesperadamente este lugar comenzaba a marcar demasiados momentos en su vida...aquí fue donde descubrió su pasión por la lucha, aquí fue donde había decidido dejar esa lucha y convertirse en alguna especie de granjero...sin embargo fue cuestión de los destinos quienes entrelazarán su camino con el de Shizuru aquel día...

\- Y todo porque quería salvarle...-susurró al viento.

Shizuru se encontraba luchando con su propia multitud de emociones que amenazaban con hacerle perder la cordura. No paraba de murmurar para su misma mientras daba vueltas a través de sus aposentos. Sus siervas le miraban extrañadas.

\- Ese par de mal agradecidas...como pueden hacerle esto a su amiga... Reito les va a comer vivos...malditos ingratos todos...mi padre me ha vendido al mejor postor...no soy más que una imagen...la emperatriz es perfecta...la emperatriz es hermosa...-murmuró y murmuró repitiéndolo todo una y otra vez-...todo se esta derrumbando...todo lo que he hecho no ha servido de nada...

Una escena como esta no sería la primera que los esclavos del casa del emperador tendrían presenciar.

\- Duerman donde gusten...-incitó Natsuki al pequeño grupo que reía a carcajadas por alguna cosa. Natsuki pensó que posiblemente sería de las últimas carcajadas que tendrían la oportunidad de soltar...

Antes de que sus palabras y pensamientos fuesen más más lejos un toque atronador en la puerta sonó, cesando cualquier ruido en el lugar que mi fuesen los golpes en el portón. Fue Natsuki quien se acercó a las puertas, su espalda a la mano, el resto miraban atentamente a la entrada. Asomando su vista entre las bisagras de madera la peliazul logro dar un ligero vistazo a quien estaba fuera...la mueca de una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, abrió de un golpe, señalando al par de intrusos con su espada.

\- Creí enseñarles mejor...-regañó a las dos chicas, negando con la cabeza de lado a lado

\- Natsuki-san!-exclamo la pelinaranja- te lo dije Nina-chan...nadie más que Natsuki-san entraría en este lugar tan cutre...

Nina no dijo nada, Natsuki a su vez bajó su espada y frunció el ceño ante la descripción de la joven.

\- A que le llamas cutre?-interrogó dando su mejor mirada gélida. Arika desvío la mirada a Nina que simplemente se cruzó de brazos ignorando a su compañera de entrenamiento.

En el medio del silencio donde sólo el ruido esporádico de los grillos trinaba, Nina fue la siguiente en hablar.

\- Natsuki-sama, hemos resguardado su morada como nos lo ha indicado...es un gusto verle de nuevo...ignore a esta chica...-señaló.

Natsuki sonrió, este par era tan parejo en la batalla como lo era disparejo en su personalidad.

\- Todo se encuentra tal y como lo he dejado...hicieron un buen trabajo...pero me temo que en este momento no es seguro para ustedes encontrarse a mi alrededor ...

Arika negó con la cabeza de lado a lado agitando la trenza de su cabello- No le tememos a nada Natsuki-sensei esa fue una de sus primeras lecciones, así que mientras se nos permita nosotras queremos aprender, queremos ser grandes guerreras como usted!-afirmó Arika con entusiasmo.

Natsuki se rió a carcajadas, se preguntaba que es lo que había en ella para que todos entregaran sus vidas a ella y estar dispuestos a morir por su causa?


	15. Chapter 15

\- César! Se nos ha informado que en Tebas, Corinto y Cartago se han gestado movimientos contra nuestros hombres, y casos como estos se están propagando por todo el imperio- anunció el mensajero alarmado.

Reito le observó .

\- Has que mi general se presenté aquí - indico a uno de sus guardias- quien es el líder de este ataque contra el imperio!?- exigió al mensajero. El mensajero negó con la cabeza

\- Nadie lo sabe aún su eminencia...

Reito asintió con la cabeza a otro de sus guardias, que al instante decapitó al joven mensajero, haciendo que si cabeza rodara por la sala del trono.

El general Augustus entro en el lugar en ese momento, haciendo una mueca ante la escena. César se había convertido en un tirano, uno que no merecía estar la frente del Magno Imperio Romano.

\- Gustus, quiero que órdenes a todas las legiones de Roma dar casería a todos los insubordinados que han osado ir en contra de Roma. Su líder sin embargo, ese deberá ser entregado a mi, para su ejecución pública.

\- Como usted ordene...

Augustus salió de su encuentro con el César apretando la mandíbula, pero no sería tan tonto como su predecesor, no, el no diría nada en presencia del César o sus benefactores, esperaría su momento, aquel en donde podría tomar la cabeza del César.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Tebas, Natsuki entablaba un encuentro con inesperados aliados a su causa.

\- Cuando tomaremos Roma, comandante!

Estas personas habían atribuido ese título a ella, a pesar de que Natsuki había solicitado que le llamarán por su nombre, al parecer nunca obtendría esa dicha.

\- Les he recordar que esto no es una guerra, nuestros hermanos Romanos no deben pagar el precio de la tiranía del César, debemos conseguir nuestro propósito de la manera menos dolorosa posible. Por ello mientras ustedes y sus hombres resguardan las zonas tomadas y avanzan a la aldea más cercana, un grupo de cinco, yo incluida atacaremos al César , no llegaremos tropas a la capital, pero tampoco esperaremos a que sus legiones vengan y nos ataquen a nosotros o esto se convertirá en un baño de sangre.

\- Si, comandante!- vitorearon. Natsuki frenó su impulso por poner los ojos ante el título, en verdad que los despreciaba.

\- Asi que, cuando te vas?- murmuró la castaña en sus brazos.

\- En unas horas, César seguramente habrá ya indicado a sus legiones para movilizarse...-murmuro con su mirada perdida en las estrellas.

\- Estas pensando en ella otra vez...- Natsuki rió.

\- En tan poco tiempo me conoces ya tan bien, eres una buena mujer Stella...una que merece a alguien mejor que yo...- dijo con un dejo de culpa en su voz. La castaña acaricio su rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Es una lástima que no te haya yo encontrado primero...-lamentó

Natsuki observó los ojos color miel- A veces me encuentro deseando lo mismo...-confesó

\- Sin embargo, no fue así, y tu iras ahí por acabar con un tirano, pero no por el poder, no por la paz, si no por una mujer...

\- Me haces sonar tan banal y efímera...-reprochó Natsuki.

\- Yo lo llamaría romántica...

Ambas rieron bajo el velo de la noche, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, sabía el que posiblemente no se volverían a encontrar.

Horas después, Natsuki y sus hombres partieron como sombras en la noche, su objetivo, el César.


	16. Chapter 16

Así, mientras Augustus retrasaba lo más posible la salida de sus hombres, acarreando más de una razón por ello a el César. Natsuki y compañía arribaron ese día al corazón de Roma, con el atardecer como su compañero.

\- El tiempo es el correcto. Sin embargo, las legiones aún permanecen aquí. Será bueno para nuestros hermanos romanos pero esto lo hace más difícil a nosotros, debemos mantener la discreción. Atiendan a el plan y tendremos éxito.- el pequeño grupo asintió, para después desplazarse a través de las calles y mezclandose entre mochedumbre esperando por la oscuridad. Su objetivo, crear su ruta de entrada y salida.

Natsuki tomó aire y exhaló, tenía que trabajar rápido. Su primer parada fue la taberna de Mai. Al entrar, lo primero que notó fue que el lugar no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, y como sospechaba, aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que el lugar estuviese a tope de clientes. Sin dudar se dirigió a la parte trasera, en la cocina. Ahí encontró a la peliroja, como siempre en compañía de una docena de cacerolas vaporosas a rebosar de guisados que impregnaban el lugar de un exquisito olor.

\- Al parecer las cosas nunca cambian...- Mai se pegó tremendo susto, ante el sonido de su voz.

\- Natsuki!?-exclamo mirándole consternada-comenzaba a pensar que el César había tenido el honor de llevarte a la tumba...-ahora fruncía el ceño, señalándole con el cucharón- tenías que haberme hecho saber antes que no había razón para nuestra angustia!-regañó.

\- Lo sé, pero es complicado...lo intentare la próxima vez...

\- Será mejor que no haya una próxima, incluso Shizuru pareciere haber perdido la cordura a causa tuya...y es que entre el César y tu...me sorprende que aún no haya intentado nada contra su propia vida...- informó, volviendo su atención a la comida en el fuego.

Natsuki de cierta forma comenzó a sentirse culpable, su debilidad había acarreado tantas desgracias para muchos...- Planeo dar solución al problema en las próximas horas...-afirmó.

\- Asi, que, después de todo mi conjetura sobre el hecho de que tu estas detrás de lo sucedido en la casa de Yukki son ciertos...-Mai suspiro- eso indica que tu visita a mi no es social...que deseas?- murmuro un "perfecto" antes de apagar el fuego de la comida y volviendo la atención a su amiga.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Shizuru de Roma...- Mai levantó su mano para interrumpir le.

\- Antes de cualquier otra cosa, lo que sea tu loco plan, debes saber que nadie, ni la propia gente cercana a el César, le tolera, su general Gustus...- las cejas de Natsuki se elevaron ante la mención del nombre, y, es que, Augustus compartía el espíritu de Natsuki por el servicio, pero a diferencia de ella, la política y los asuntos de las "gentes" siempre la habían apasionado en igual medida. Era increíble de pensar que se mantuviera bajo órdenes de alguien como Reito.-...si, ese Gustus- reafirmo Mai- te puedo apostar lo que desees a que el estará gustoso de ayudar a la causa. César ha ordenado atacar, seguro has visto las legiones en tu camino hacia aquí- Natsuki asintió- Gustus les ha retrasado deliberadamente, el sabe que esto es una tiranía...- Natsuki suspiró.

\- Aunque lo que me digas sea cierto, me temo que su honor como soldado y guerrero le impidan ser un apoyo hacia nosotros...- razonó. Mai resopló.

\- Si ese fuese el caso, no estaría retrasando los planes de Reito. Deja de intentar ser la heroína de todos, por que una heroína muerta no sirve de nada, no queremos un mártir...-volvió a reprender. Natsuki sonrió

\- Lo tomaré en cuenta, si le encuentro en el camino le daré una opción antes de cualquier otra cosa...ahora, sobre el plan...

Natsuki pasó los siguientes minutos explicando lo que haría.

\- Mmmm, básicamente sólo debo esperar en la parte trasera del lugar a que me entreguen el "paquete"..?-Natsuki asintió- en realidad no estoy "haciendo" nada más que permanecer aquí mismo y ya...-parecía desilusionada.

\- Básicamente, si.

\- Vete, ya, me estas irritando...y si pierdes tu cabeza por querer hacerlo todo sola, ni vengas a quejarte aquí...

\- Dudo que pueda quejarme...mucho...

\- Vete ya! Tu damisela en apuros te espera...- Natsuki dejo la taberna con una sonrisa.

Mirando los últimos rayos del sol perder su brillo entre las montañas. Natsuki tenía su señal para atacar.

Deslizandose por los pasillos donde los guardias yacían inconscientes, Natsuki se encontró pronto en la sala de audiencias, a simple vista no había guardias a la espera.

\- Es extraño...-susurró para si misma.

\- No realmente... No te muevas o te cortaré la garganta- Natsuki sentía la hoja rozando su piel apenas tocando su garganta-...a sido un tiempo... Natsuki.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Agradecería que no me rastrillarás mi piel con algo tan filoso , Gustus...-respondió Natsuki en voz queda, sin apartar los ojos de su objetivo. César parecía estar en trance mientras permanecía sentado sobre su trono.- si estas aquí para detenerme, deberías cortarme la garganta de una buena vez...

Augustus bajó el arma.

Natsuki se volvió a ver al hombre tras ella.

\- Roma merece algo mejor...

\- Ve, que nadie sepa que has salido hoy, cuando vuelvas el Senado no dudara en votar a tu favor. Se bien que no lo haces por poder, fama o riqueza... Roma estar bien en tus manos.-confió Natsuki.

-Creí que estabas aquí para tomar el trono...?

Natsuki sonrió- Nunca fui alguien de política, y a Shizuru permanecer aquí le terminara de destruir...nos iremos lejos.

Augustus asintió. Su silueta se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche. Natsuki volvió su atención a el objetivo indefenso. Sin dudar entró en la sala de trono.

\- Asi que después de todo, el pródigo vuelve a casa...y cobijado por el traidor de mi general...

Natsuki sonrió- Sabía que ante tanta falta de vigilancia y silencio sabrías que algo estaba sucediendo...la verdad me alegra que algo de guerrero aún quede en ti, habría sido aburrido sólo matarte en tu sueño...

Reito se puso en pie trastabillando . Natsuki levantó las cejas.

\- Borracho si estas...si cuerdo no eras rival menos ahora...- se mofó Natsuki incitar su primer movimiento.

\- Si vieras lo que le gustaba a la perra de tu novia tenerme entre sus piernas...aún borracho recuerdo escuchar sus gemidos rogando por mas...-escupió tartamudeando...

Natsuki apretó el agarre en su espada. Su falta de reacción haciendo que Reito se precipitará hacia ella.

Natsuki no perdió el tiempo y clavó su espada justo al lado de su corazón, girando esta lentamente para producir el mayor dolor posible. Reito se desplomó segundos después, un charco de su propia sangre rodeándolo.

\- Es increíble para mi pensar que alguien como tu fue capaz de arruinar a tantas personas...-dijo en la sala solitaria.

Caminando por los pasillos que tan bien conocía, Natsuki se apresuró al encuentro de Shizuru. Llegando a su alcoba entró presurosa.

\- Shizuru!-exclamó- Shizuru! - le buscó con la mirada ligeramente en pánico por no escucharle...

\- Natsuki...?-cuestionó entrando desde el balcón. - eres tu? Natsuki...? - su voz temblaba...

Natsuki le llevó a sus brazos

-He vuelto por ti...tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que alguien nos encuentre...-su voz amortiguada en el cabello castaño...

Shizuru se dejó llevar, aún negándose a pensar que esto sucedía en verdad. Ya un millón de veces sus sueños le habían engañado.

Natsuki les llevó hasta donde se encontraron con los demás. El plan había sido un éxito. Y no sólo por Natsuki y sus hombres, si no por los mismos habitantes de Roma cansados de su tirano.

Una semana después...

Natsuki y Shizuru yacían en su cama. En una pequeña choza ubicada en la zona más aislada que pudieron allar. No había más que el ruido de las aves y el correr del agua del rió no muy lejos de ahí.

\- Me alegro de haberme escapado aquella vez...

\- Me alegro de haberte salvado aquella vez...

Ambas rieron de sus tonterías que a la vez eran tan ciertas. Intentar escapar les había encontrado, y también les había vuelto reunir.

\- Aunque me sorprende que su alteza le apetezca permanecer en esta humilde morada...

\- Eso sólo será mientras recobramos el tiempo perdido...-Shizuru acarició el torso desnudo de su amante- mientras averiguabas que estabas perdidamente enamorada de mi...

Natsuki observó la intensa mirada carmesí.

\- Lo que usted diga, su alteza...-cedió. Por que, que más podía hacer cuando esta mujer le tenía a su merced?


End file.
